1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system of measurement and optimization of noise in servo systems.
2. Background Art
Achieving high performance in a servo system requires accurate and precise position error signals (PES). Excessive noise in the PES measurement can significantly deteriorate performance of a servo reader or other feature used to facilitate controlling operation and/or positioning in the servo system. This may limit an ability to precisely position servo heads in a servo system. As such, a need exists to limit noise in the PES.
Another problem with noise in the PES relates to mass production environments where servo readers are included within products produced in large quantities. Naturally, some variation occurs in the ability of the different servo readers to filter out noise in the PES signal. Consequently, some readers for a given product line may pass more noise to the PES signal than others. This can lead to manufacturing variability and other quality control issues. As such, a need exists to test for such manufacturing variable and quality control.